


Regret

by Cos_FZT



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, F/M, Female Trafalgar D. Water Law, How Do I Tag, Hurt Trafalgar D. Water Law, M/M, Marineford Arc, Multi, Rebirth, Time Travel, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, so are whitebeard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cos_FZT/pseuds/Cos_FZT
Summary: Another battle against the marine. Although, this time I wouldn't walk away alive, neither did I care. Everyone is dead. My crew, Mugiwara-ya and his pirate crew, everyone I knew is gone. At least I didn't die with regret. That's what Law deceived himself as he faded away into the darkness.Little did he know, he was the last one to join them. They all got a second chance and so will Law.
Relationships: Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever written fic. Please be nice, but I would really appreciate criticism if you have some :). Hence the characters will not be as canon either.

I awoke startled. I realised something was not quite right, something was wrong with the situation in general...my body as well 'Where am I? Didn't I die? This is the after life?!'

"Captain what is wrong? You look pale." Bepo asked me worriedly.

Before I could answer, a loud bang came from the bright screen. "The battle of Marineford...What is going on? Ace is getting executed?" I muttered confused.

My crew was looking at me as if I had lost my mind. However, before any of my team said anything I made a realisation and decided;  
"We are taking off to Marieford imminently! Prepare the submarine and medical supplies. We are going to help Ace and Luffy to get out of there!"

They all just nodded without a question and prepared to take off towards the battlefield. Which I was grateful. However, another realisation hit me; my voice sounded surprisingly high, and my core balance felt a bit odd but not unnatural. It wasn't until I looked down at my body when I realise, I got a body of a female.  
\-----  
As we got closer to Marineford, the battle was just as intense and brutal from what we saw broadcasted through Denden Mushis and as I remembered. Pirate against the marine. Marine against the pirates. Bodies sprawled around, with different degrees of injuries. Blood was seeping through the open wounds from bullets or swords, were painting the battlefield red. But luckily at a distance, you have finely freed your brother. Both of you are fighting your way through the battlefield while smiling and chatting with each other.

I smiled for myself; 'I made it just in time.'

"CAPTAIN, WE ARE SURFACING IN 5 SECONDS!" yelled one of my crewmates.

I nodded at him and gripped my sword tighter. 'This time, I am going to save both of you. I promise you you will not go through the trauma brought from your brothers' death, Mugiwara-ya.'

As the yellow submarine surfaced, I jumped right out and ran straight for you and your brother. 

I could hear Akainu was insulting Whitebeard-ya as I got closer. 'He's taunting Hiken-ya..just like last time'.  
Ace was getting more furious as the seconds go by, and people around him yelled him to run. But he stayed to fight a fight he would never survive. 

'You are not going to die on my watch!' I thought as I ran faster.

However, when I activated my Room, Akainu had changed his target and was getting closer to Luffy with his fist covered in magma. At the same time, I could see Hiken-ya was running to shield you from the harm of the admiral in an attempt to save you. He was going to get impaired. Again.

At the very last second, I switched my place with Ace-ya and was able to stop Akainu fist with Hakii surrounding my blade. 

"Who are you?!" Growled Akainu through his teeth with irritation laced in his voice.

We glared at each other as I gritted my teeth together whenever magma droplets burned my skin, while I tried to hold Akainu at bay. I expanded Room further, so my submarine was inside the blue dome, as the very next second Akainu was pulling his fist back and trying to attack again.

'Fuck no, it's not happening!' I thought, as I grabbed on Mugiwara-ya and shambled us to where Hiken-ya was and grasped onto him as well before landing on the submarine. 

However, that was the first mistakes I made. My ability and strength are not the same as how I remembered my self... my past self. Which leed to me, falling down to my knees and had trouble breathing. My crew was rushing towards me, concerned as I suddenly double over and started to feel pain in my chest. Breathing is became more difficult, as she hears herself wheeze harder by the second.

'What is going on?' I thought as the pain started to ease out and unclenched my hands from my chest.

As I looked up from my slouched position and saw you, your brother and my crew looking at me, worried.

"What?" I mumbled out.

"Are you okay?!" screamed Mugiwara-ya worried at my face.

I just stared up at your face in a daze, slowly reached out and brushed against your cheek with my fingertips;  
"Scan... Poison, wounds and excess hormones." I diagnosed. "Wounds, second-degree burns, dehydration and starvation." I proceeded to Hiken-ya. 

After I finished giving each diagnosis, I began to extract the poison and stabilised the hormone level inside you. I was almost done closing Hiken-ya wounds and stabilised his burns when I remembered. Whitebeard.

I stood up abruptly and teleported myself onto Whitebeards' deck. What I saw was baffling. Blackbeard pirates were surrounding Whiebear-ya and were ready to attack. I could see some of Whitebeards crew was hurrying back at a distance, but they are too far away. 'They are never going to make it.'

I re-activated Room and cut some of Blackbeard pirates into pieces, so they were immobilised to attack anyone for the time being. But that was not enough. Whitebeard-ya still got injured, but as long as he was inside the dome, he should be safe for the moment. 

Before the Blackbeard pirates could do any more harm, I expanded Room and replaced them with some of the Whitebeards crew and Jinbe.

I rushed towards the confused group and said;  
"Jinbe! Help my crew with Mugiwara-ya and Hiken-ya injuries and get yourself checked as well, but take of IMIDIENTLY from here."

"Wait, who are you?" Jinbe asked unsurely and hesitated to follow my order. 

"My crew will explain, we will meet up once you have found somewhere safe to stay. I will find you guys with my Vivre-" I got cut off mid-sentence with something wrapping around my neck.

"Strings?" I whispered out as my airway tighten up and once again feel down to my knees. 

"Fufufu I never thought I would see you here again, Law-chan." Doflamingo cackled out with killing intentions.

Before he could utter out another word, he got flushed away with saltwater by Jinbe like dust on the railing and disappeared just as fast as he appeared.

I breathed out as my airway was cleared and continued as nothing happened;  
"I will find my crew with my Vivre card. I have already removed the poison and stabilised the hormone level from Mugiwara-ya and fixed the majority of Hiken-ya injuries as well for Mugiwara-ya. Still, they need to leave Marine Ford imminently before they get killed." I hissed out.

"What are you going to do? Aren't you going to flee with your crew?" Marco from the first division voiced out.

"No, I can't. If I leave, Whitebeard-ya won't survive his wounds before I treat those. He's still standing and alive because he's inside the blue dome." As I finished my explanation and pointed toward the blue spherical space. Everyone looked at me in disbelief.

"...You are Trafalgar Law, the user of ope-ope no mi," Marco said as the realisation finely hit him and everyone else. "You have the miracle fruit that can cure any diseased and illness. Then you could heal..."

He cut himself off as he saw a ship at the corner of his eye was getting closer at the horizon. It was the Red Hair Pirates. At the other side, the rest of the Whitebeards crew was getting closer, and the Marines was not too far behind with Akainus magma at sight, he's pissed. Teach, and his team was tight by, and I noticed some of his members I cut up was put back together again.

I turned to Jinbe and shambled him down to the submarine as I ran to the edge and yelled to my crew;  
"GO! I WILL FOLLOW AFTER. GET TO SOMEWHERE SAFE."

My whole crew nodded and ushered the brothers and Jinbe into the submarine, but not without some protest from you and your brother, but they submerged into the sea anyways.

I walked away from the edge and expanded Room as much as I could and switched the submarine place with a huge fish, which flopped on top of the ice and trashed around which caused more damage than I imagined. 

Whitebeards' crew started to get back onto Moby Dick as they fought off the marines and Blackbeard continuously, but with the never-ending waves of Marines in the way. I began to lose my patience. 

The Red Hair Pirates was also getting closer by the seconds. The war was going to its end, hopefully.

I drew Kikoku out and scanned the whole battlefield to pinpoint every single Whitebeard pirates and separated them from the others on the battlefield. 

I knew my limits at this age, and yet neglected my exhaustion starting to settle in was the second mistake I made.

Those pirates furthest away from Moby Dick got switched with marine soldiers closest to the ship. I continued until I almost couldn't stand up anymore and the majority of Whitebeard pirates was luckily either on board the vessel or on their way on. 

I sighed as Room decreased in size; however, my whole body was trembling terribly. The only reason I wasn't falling over was because of Marco-ya supporting me from behind during the chaos. 

Nevertheless, my exhaustion and fatigue were getting to me. My power is also at its limit, plus Room was getting to a dangerously small size to keep Whitebear-ya alive. I need to fix this before too late. 

As I tried to walk towards Whitebeard without swaying too much, was much harder than I imagined. However, his crew looked at me uneasily and closest to him drew their weapons as to prepare for a fight.

"Stand back, she will not cause any harm to any of us. Her devil fruit power is keeping me alive right now." Whitebeard firmly stated.

"Well, it will be over pretty fast, hold still for a moment," I replied back. "Is there any disinfected needle and thread on this ship? Prepare some IV, bandages and gauze pads. Anaesthetics won't be required since Whitebeard-ya shouldn't feel anything." I said to one of the nurses closes to me. 

"So shall we begin so we can leave here?" I asked. "Marco-ya walk closer to Whitebeard-ya would you, I will operate on you at the same time before all the adrenalin wears off." I addressed the first division captain.

"No, it's alright. Save-" Marco began, but I ignored him. Since I quickly finished treating him and got his wounds bandaged up. While Whitebeard-ya wounds and other injuries were taken care of by other doctors and me.

And that was the third mistake I made under these thirty minutes since I arrived at the war-zone. 

During the quick patch up, Moby Dick had started to leave Marineford. While we passed the Red Hair Pirates ship, I caught Shanks' eyes. But that did not hold long, as I fainted and quicky fell into darkness.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the short chapter! Pls enjoy <3

*Meanwhile on Polar Tang*

"Why did you leave her back there?! Isn't she, your captain? Tun back right now!" Luffy growled furiously.

"I agree. You all came to a BATTLEFIELD, a WAR, knowing the risks and left YOUR captain behind? What kind of crew does that?!" Ace continued.

"That was indeed a dangerous and foolish decision she made. Though what made her so desperate to save Whitebeard?" Jinbe asked the crew operating Polar Tang.

The Heart pirates were looking uneasy under the confrontation. However, Penguin stepped forward;

"We didn't want to leave her behind either. But before I explain the reasons...How much do each of you remember?" Penguin hesitates to ask.

"Remember? Remember what?" Jinbe asked, confused.

"Of our past life? Yeah, I remember everything, even my last memory before arriving here..." Luffy answered sadly and looked quite sentimental of what he was remembering.

"Me too. Although my memories came back to me when Law appeared in front of me. Wait, we remember our past life?" Ace asked, surprised and looked at Luffy.

"Yeah, that's what I suspected." Penguin sigh. "Out of all of us, it's only me, Shachi, Bepo and Jean Bart that somehow had regained our past lives memories. We have some ideas of why only us remembered, but we heavily believe it has something to do with our captain." Penguin finished.

"Around Traffy?" questioned Luffy. "Why around Traffy?"

"What did you all last remember before you died? What did you see?" Shachi questioned the duo

"What I remembered before my death...I remember I saw her trying to keep me alive after Akainu penetrated trough my abdomen and burned all inner organs. But she was, however, a male." Ace provided.

"You saw her being your last moment? So did I!" Luffy said with a grin. "I remember she was pretty sad though that she couldn't save me, I think it was also the first time I ever saw her cry. I also remember her as a male, though." He continued with regret in his voice

"...I think that confirmed which of our theory was right." Jean Bart concluded.

"Yeah, indeed." Penguin scratched his head and sign. "We should, however, find somewhere safe to surface before we begin to explain our assumption and what our captains' plans and the reason were."

Everyone in the room nodded as Polar Tang surfaced. What they all didn't realise, Kuja Pirates was waiting for them.

"AAAAHHHHH!!! THERE ARE GIGANTIC SNAKES IN FRONT OF A SHIP." Bepo screamed as he ran back underdeck. 

"Hancock?!" Luffy esclamed.

"You know a Shichibukai?!" questioned Jinbe.

"You know them, Luffy?" asked Ace.

"Yeah after I got send away by a giant bear. I landed on their island and became friends with everyone there" Luffy grinned.

"Luffy~~Are you there~?!" Hancock's worried voice was muted.

"Come on! Let's go meet them." Luffy said enthusiastic and pulled Aces' hand to the submarine's deck.

\-----  
*On Mody Dick*

"GET THE HEART MONITOR AND PREPARE A BED. HER HEART IS GOING, HAYWIRE!" commanded Marco to the medical staff on board, as he cradled Law in his arm.

Law was barely conscious to even notice her surrounding or realise what was happening around her. All she could feel was a pain in her chest, which had begun to spread to other parts of her body. Law was in agony. She gasped for air, her breath was getting quicker by the second as if her lungs were unable to take in oxygen.

All the Whitebeard Pirated was standing aside so they would not get in the way of the medical staff or making sure the marines were not following them. Except for Marco and Whitebeard on standby close to Law.

"Abed is prepared, take her to the medical quarters, and we'll stabilise her heart easier in there. As for the rest, if any medical attention is needed, ask the nurses they will take care of your injuries." said the head doctor. "Head nurse and first division, Marco, please follow me." the doctor continued as he walked to the medical quarters. 

"Ugh, such a naive girl. She clearly knew her limits, and yet she ignored it," said Whitebeard to no one, as Law disappeared under the deck together with one of his sons. ’I suppose we owe her our life. Hm…my other timelines pasts memory states something different, though. Numerous of the "timelines"...I rarely survived the war or been able to saved Ace.  
Furthermore, the surgeon and her crew only save Aces' little brother and the fisherman. Hm...what changed her action this time?’ Whitebeard thought as he scratched his chin. 

Before he could continue his thought process, something caught his attention. The blue dome was still active. 'The girl hasn't turned off her power.' Whitebeard thought as the realisation hit him hard. In a beat, he was rushing to the medical quarters.

Something he didn't prepare to see was blood on the bedsheet and definitely not said blood coming from Law. It seems like she was coughing out her lungs as she hacked against her hands.

"Something must be wrong with her lungs." Whitebeard heard the head doctor say frantically to the head nurse.

"Child," Whitebeard said to make his presence known to the people in the room. "Turn off your power and use your fruits' ability to heal yourself." He addressed Law. "I'm no longer in danger. Look at me and focus your power to fix whatever is wrong with your body. Our physician will help you if needed." said Whitebeard as he crouched down to face Law.

During the command Law slowly gained the ability to breathe again and nodded as she tried to focus on fixing her body malfunctions.

After a few minutes, Laws' body started to stabilise as she finely came back to her senses. Instead of uttering any word, she reached for her Vivre card and put it in Marcos' hand. 

"This's will lead you to where Hinken-ya is. It's my Vivre card, and my crew have a piece, obviously." Law dry laughed. "They should not have progressed too far away from where we are right now, so if we-" whispered Law, but she couldn't finish her sentence before she once again feels into unconsciousness.

"Hey! Stay with us! Come on, wake up!" said the head nurse, worried.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright. All she needs is some sleep to regain her strength." Marco assured the head nurse. "Get her cleaned and out of these bloody clothes. Moreover, place her in another bed. I'll make sure the ship is heading on the right course." he continued and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! 
> 
> A quick notice I won't be able to update often or have a schedule on when I will post new chapters. Because I'm stupid and started to write this fic during my last semester as a third-year in high school during a mental breakdown. And now I'm invested in this story after getting a decent amount of sleep and re-read the first chapter and replies. (I will try to not abandon this fic. :))


	3. Informed and sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for a slow update, BUT here I am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. <3
> 
> (Update: thank you Mac for helping me with this chapter!)

*On Moby Dick*

It has been two days since the battle on Marineford, and yet Laws' crew, Ace and his little brother cannot be found. Even with the guidance of Laws' Virvrecard, it merely points toward the Calm Belt. 

'They are travelling by submarine, so they have the capability of passing through the Calm Belt without the help of winds. Everybody on the submarine could probably defend the vehicle from the Sea Kings if they get attacked. Hm...they probably do need to surface, but where would they surface or would they go on land? If so, where?' Marco thought as he looked down toward Laws' Vivrecard, pointing to the Calm Belt. 

"Hey, isn't there an island somewhere on the Calm Belt?" asked the navigator of the Whitebeard pirates. "If I remember right...Amazon Lily, the Island of Women, should be somewhere there. Maybe they waited there?" the navigator continued.

"Even if they did go on the island, they would not be welcomed by the inhabitants. As you mentioned, it is an island of Women; furthermore, rumours say they do not welcome men. Additionally, Sea Kings is surrounding the island." Marco responded back.

"I understand, but it's also rumoured that the Strawhat knows the Pirate Emperess. That is said how he got into the Impel Down. So he perhaps received permission to wait over there?"

"It would be much easier to contact them if we had a snail phone connected in some way." Marco signed. "Hold on a second, how did you hear that? Wait, nevermind doesn't tell me, I don't want to know." Marco brushed off as the navigator began to explain. 

"I'm going down and check on Laws' condition," he continued as he walked toward the medical ward.

When he entered the medical ward, he observed Law was sleeping peacefully on one of the beds.

"When are you going to wake up? It has already been over two days." Marco asked as he stands beside Laws' bed. "We cannot track down your crew, but your Vivrecard points towards the Calm belt. Since there is no breeze, we cannot continue towards wherever we assume your crew might be waiting." Marco continued but only received silence.

He stood there for a few moments, not expecting anything. However, when he prepared to walk away, a muted signal caught his attention. 

'Hm? The noise was coming from Laws' clothes.' he thought as he stepped towards the sound.

'In her pocket?' Marco thought as he reached for the pants pocket. 'A Den Den Mushi...' 

*Click* 

"Hello, who am I speaking with?" Marco questioned the person on the other side.

"Yo, is this Laws' phone?" the person asked. He sounded quite familiar to Marco.

"Yes. Who exactly am I speaking to?" Marco asked again, although he sounded a tad irritated.

"Marco? Is that you?! It is me, Ace!" the person revealed. "Is everyone okay? Are you close to the Calm Belt? Laws' crew, my brother and I are safe, some of them are waiting on an island with Jinbe, so it's only a few of the Heart pirates are here." Ace spoke enthusiastically.

"Ace?!" Marco said, surprised. "Where're you? Did you say Calm Belt? We are close to the edge of the zone, but there is no wind, so we are unable to continue to travel onward." Marco said as he rushed towards the deck.

"Great! Stay where you are, I can see the ship. We're almost there!" Ace finished. 

"Wait!" Marco screamed at the phone, but Ace had already ended the call.

Before he could complain about Ace, Polar Tang surfaced.

Many of the Whitebeard pirates curiously rushed towards the edge to observe whatever they heard from the ocean, followed by Whitebeard standing behind his crew.

"He wasn't lying about being close..." Marco remarked.

"Oi~~~~~! Everyone safe?" Ace screamed happily and waved at the same time.

"Be careful! You are going to fall down." Bepo said worriedly as he looked at Ace standing on top the hatch.

"Yahoo! Here I come!" Ace shouted as he fired himself to the Moby Dick's deck.

"Ace! My son, you are safe!" exclaimed Whitebeard happily.

"Yeah! But before we talk, I need to prepare a few things so we can get to safety." Ace explained.

Before anyone could question him, he ran towards the front of the whale head to see the submarine was prepared for whatever was intended.

"Luffy! Come on-!" Ace shouted.

Before Ace could finish his sentence, Luffy already flung himself out from Polar Tang and landed ontop Ace laughing.

"Shishi let's get going, so we can get back quickly," Luffy stated as he went to tie a rope around the middle pole.

"Oi~~! I'm done, let's get moving toward the rest of your crew!" Luffy exclaimed as everyone onboard could sense the craft was moving.

"Come on, let's check on Traffy. I don't see her anywhere," Luffy whined as he leapt towards the deck after he finished his task.

"About that..." Marco started.

"She's alright. However, she hasn't awakened yet. You guys can visit her down in the medical ward, but don't expect much." the head doctor announced.

"She hasn't awakened yet? Why? What's wrong with her?" Luffy stopped and questioned the head doctor.

"We're uncertain of the exact cause of why she hadn't woken up yet. But we suspect she overused her Devil fruit power while saving Whitebeard and Marco. Thus now, she needs to rest to regain her energy." The head doctor answered.

"Really? What happened after she finished the surgery?"

"She collapsed, plus her heart was beating quite fast. However, it slowed down after she performed surgery on herself. Moreover, beforehand she coughed up blood, so something must have been wrong with her lungs. Except when we examined her, nothing was wrong with her lungs or heart. I suggest having someone observe her over a lengthy period to see if any of the symptoms re-appear." The head doctor suggested.

As he concluded and finished to explain, everyone around fell into silence. 

"Let's go down and check on her." Ace suddenly blurted and moved toward the medical ward and others followed his lead.

The atmosphere around the group was terrible after they received the news of their new fellow saviour. So they didn't expect Law would be awakened.

"Traffy!" Luffy screamed as his face brightened up and jumped toward Law. 

"Mugiwara-ya what are you doing here? Hiken-ya as well. What's going on? Where am I?" Law asked drowsily in a small voice and turned towards the group.

"Don't worry, you are safe, we are on board my vessel, Moby Dick, right now," Whitebeard reassured Law.

"And let me explain your second last question. You have been asleep for two whole days after the battle. I am unsure if you do remember, but are you aware of how your condition is right now, especially your heart and lungs? Because you should check on your health before we continue our conversation, just to be sure you don't need anything." The head doctor vocalised his opinion.

"Oh about that. It's nothing to worry about, my body is still healing from my childhood illness. Again, I shouldn't relapse if I don't overuse my abilities or do any significant changes to my body, like hormonal change or a transplant." Law revealed to the group.

"Very well, I shall trust your judgment of your health as you should know more about your condition than me, given you are the user of Ope Ope no Mi. However.." the head doctor paused. Law knew what was coming as her face became stern.

"...I believe it would be beneficial for you to have someone at your side at all times. So if anything would happen-" before the could finish, Law cut him off.

"Thank you for your concern. But I don't need an unnecessary babysitter as I don't plan to do anything to relapse. I will rest and heal on my own terms." Law snarled towards the doctor.

Before the doctor could retort back how stupid Laws' logic was, a massive bang came from the doorway.

"CAPTAIN!!!" a vast cry from Bepo, Penguin and Shachi as they ran into the medic ward with tears streaming down their face like a waterfall.

"CAPTAIN YOU ARE SAFE!"

"WE WERE SO SCARED SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU AFTER WE LEFT."

"I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I CAN'T ABANDON YOU LIKE THAT!"

All three of them frantically sad to their captain, as the next moment they accidentally tripped over each other and facepalmed the floor.

"Bepo, Shachi, Penguin are you guys alright?" Law worriedly asked her crew, since she technically hasn't seen them for years except for the short moment with them after arriving at this timeline.

The trio was still sobbing toward their captain as they lied as a pile on the floor.

Law tried to get toward her fallen crew, but when she tried to stand up, her legs gave up on her and would have ended with the same encounter as her crew. Except for Luffy, Ace and Marco all together catching her before she could meet the floor.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Luffy asked on Laws' left.

"Oi be careful!" Ace hissed at Laws' right.

"Come on, sit back down. You haven't moved for two whole days and still recovering." Marco said carefully as he crouched in front of a pale Law.

"Yeah, I am fine. There's nothing to worry about." Law answered with a soft voice and a pale face. But no one in the room believed her claim. "I am just gonna-" she began but once again fell into darkness and toward Marcos' arms.

"LAW"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope all of you are safe. My high school have been closed down because of the COVID-19, so I maybe will be able to write more chapters :).
> 
> However, please practice social distance. Don't stay to close to other individuals if possible. LEAVE OR GET WAY IMIDIENTLY if you see someone is coughing. Stay at home if you don't feel well. Stay away from people over 60 years old and other people within the risk group. Remember to wash your hands for at least 20 seconds. This is just a small reminder and precaution to take, but try to stay informed and follow your nations health organisations advice.
> 
> I wish you all and family the best and stay safe everyone. <3


	4. Realisation

*Law POV*

'Please stop, it's no use. No one can nor want to cure me. You have done more than enough for me.' a small child weakly murmured.

'No! We will find a cure for your illness. Come on stay strong, there will be a doctor who can cure you on the next island, I promise.' said a determined voice as he held the child closer.

'Cora-san, please just stop. I...I can't bear seeing you being so miserable, just move on; it's not worth it.'

'What are you talking about? You really believe that I wouldn't care about you enough to keep me going? Law-chan it seems like you haven't realised yet, of how much I care about you?' Cora-san answered sorrowly. 'It pains me every day to see you suffering. Do you remember what I promised you? Once you have recovered, I would help you to live a normal life again. ' He smiled fondly at Law.

'That's impossible. Be realistic, I don't have much time left.' Law cried. 

'Rubish. Go on. Get some rest Law-chan, I will wake you up when we arrive at the island.' Corazon said to Law as they slowly fell asleep.

\------  
'LOOK WHAT I HAVE!' Corazon beamed as he held a heart-shaped fruit towards the sick child.

'What's that?' the sick child grunted out. 'A fruit can't cure the amber lead syndrome. You just wasted your effort and energy.'

'COME ON, EAT IT!' Corazon replied as he shoved Ope Ope no Mi down Laws' throat. 'Now you can cure yourself of the poison, and then we can begin a new chapter in life.' he squeaked happily at the chocking child.

'We are also lucky that Doflamingo and his crew haven't shown up yet. Come on, let's leave this place before I jinx myself.' Corazon continued and lited a cigarette on fire to only fall down and catch on fire.

'Shishishi, just as clumsy. It's a miracle you were able to escape and didn't return with holes everywhere.' Law taunted. 'But I agree, there shouldn't be much time left, and the Marines are probably alerted that we're somewhere on this place as well.' 

'Yeah, let's return to our boat.' Cora replied as he picked Law up.

What they didn't foresee was someone lurking nearby their transportation. 

'Young Master, I have found them as you predicted. I shall now accomplish your command.' 

'Who is there!?' Corazon roared out toward the voice. 'Vergo! Why are you here?' he asked suspiciously since Vergo said 'young master' to someone over the snail phone.

'No need to be suspicious, I am just here to finish some business.' Vergo replied.

But the calmness did not last, as Corazon quickly became a human shield to Law from a deadly punch. Corazon could feel a few of his ribs fractured and puncture his lungs from the impact, while he collapsed on his knees and shielded Law from danger. He couldn't utter another question nor word for that matter before the beating began. 

'Stop! What are you doing?! Cora-san!' Law panicked, cries out for their guardian and tried to push him away.

Before long, a gun rang through the area.

'I knew Marines was corrupted, but this is on another level of low.' said a newcomer. 

'Cap'n let's beat him up before the Marine realise their commander is missing.' said a second voice.

'Let them go or deal with all of us.' another individual threatened.

'Who do you think-' Vergo began as he turned around with veins popping out from his forehead. Only for his expression quickly disappeared when he saw who was standing before him. 

'The Red Hair Pirates. They aren't well known yet, but they are a dangerous crew.' Vergos mind supplied.

'Hmpf, you two are lucky. But next time I won't be letting you off the hook so easily.' Vergo replied and left the scene. 

'That's what I thought, we are too strong for him to handle by himself.' commented Yasopp from the Red Hair Pirates.

'That is what he gets for bullying innocent civilians-' Lucky Roux began before all the adults got reminded of the injured duo.

'CORA-SAN! COME ON WAKE UP.' Law pleaded.

'Quickly take both of them to the ship and give them treatment right away!' Commanded Shanks his small crew. 'Don't worry child, your guardian will be alright and so will you. Come on, we won't hurt you.' he reassured Law after they flinched away from Shanks touch.

Law didn't trust them, but they knew for Cora-sans guaranteed survival is to follow them. So they gave a nod to the red-haired captain. 

Shanks gave a relieved smile and asked; 'What is your name?'

'Law'

'Nice to meet you Law, I'm Shanks, and this is my crew.' he introduced himself and picked Law up, as they slowly fell asleep from exhaustion.

Law gave a small nod of acknowledgement and slipped into slumber, somehow feeling safe in a stranger's arms.

\------  
'I guess we were saved by Shanks-ya and his crew that day. Each memory has a bit different from what I remembered going through.' Law supplied to herself as another memory from this timeline came to her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"LAW! You are finely conscious!" stated someone on her right. "Hey! Call in her crew or the doc'."

"Ugh, stop yelling. You are so loud." Law grunted and glared towards the person beside her bed. "Ace? What are you doing here?"

"Been watching after you, duh." Ace sarcastically replied. "How are you feeling, feeling alright?" he continued, worried.

"I'm fine." Law dismissed.

"Are you even aware of how much you frightened us when you fainted?! I thought you were a doctor? You should take care of yourself?" Ace frustratingly questioned Law. 

"Hey! It wasn't even my intention to even faint! Don't you EVER question my skills in the medical field!" Law snaped back.

"Woah hey, I didn't mean it that way. I am just worried about your well-being since you fought and performed multiple surgeries from what I heard. Also what Luffy said about your power is true...then you're in serious risk." Ace explained sadly.

Law face softened after Aces' explanation and looked at him with tender eyes.

"Yeah, I put myself in danger. But it was worth it...every second of my life span that may have disappeared. It is for the greater good." Law reasoned. "Wait, hold on a moment. How does Luffy know about the consequences of my power?" Law questioned Ace.

He just smiled at her. 

"Just as my lil' bro said, you only say his given name when worried." Ace said fondly. "I'm sure you're still unaware of our situations right now. Or at least some of us. We are going to have a discussion about an unusual situation that's going on now. For starters, it is about our past or something." he brushes off.

"What do you mean? Our past?" Law said, confused.

"Not now, let's wait until you have recovered enough so we can hold a more extended conversation than this. Come on, let's go on land and find the rest of your gang." Ace said and suddenly picked Law up in a bridal carry.

"Ah!" Law squealed out, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"This is way faster than you walking, and yes, I am well aware you are capable of walking on your own. Just bear it for a while." Ace said as Law tried to oppose.

"Fine just let me down before others see me," Law grumbled sourly out.

Ace just smiled down at Law and continued up on to the deck. 

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably with the people living on this island or something. Luffy was practically dragged away by them the second we put down the anchor." Ace grinned. "You should have seen his face, he was so happy to see them again but also torn on staying on the ship. But it was really hilarious when the island's ruler almost fainted when he went and hugged her and others." He recalled and continued onward to wherever the others are.

"That sounds like him." Law smiled for herself. Yet something Ace said bothered her, she just couldn't pinpoint on what. Before she could continue with her thought, loud noises distracted her. 'What's that noise? Sounds like a party going on.' Law thought.

"Hey, we have arrived at the party. Looks like we aren't too late to join." Ace said happily at Law.

She could only look up at Ace in awe as they came closer to the festivity. 'How can he look so happy? He nearly escaped the death's door just a few days ago.' Law thought for herself.

"CAPTAIN" shouted a familiar voice. "Captain, you're awake!"

'Who is that? Where is Penguin? Why does she have Penguins hat? Wait, hold on...is that!' 

"Penguin? Is that you?!" Law asked the arriving female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It has been a while since I updated and I wanted to apologise about that.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for this chapter is so short.
> 
> <3


	5. Update

Hi! Sorry that this isn't a new chapter.   
But I want to inform whoever is reading this fic that I haven't given up on this yet. But I really hate how this four-chapter are written, so I want to re-edit these few chapters and maybe improve it. This will take a while. I hope you can bear with me.

Until next time :)


End file.
